The Deer King
Amathist1998's movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Baby Bambi (Bambi) *Young Simba - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Adult Simba - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Young Nala - Young Faline (Bambi) *Adult Nala - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Timon - Woody (Toy Story) *Pumbaa - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Mufasa - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Sarabi - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Scar - Maelstrom 08 (Jurassic World: The Game) *Shenzi - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ed - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Rafiki - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go!) *Zazu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Sarafina - Giselle (Open Season) *Lions - Various Deer and Moose *The Mouse - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Gopher - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Hyenas - Aliens (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius), Purple Minions (Despicable Me 2), Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Bullets and other enemies (Super Mario Bros.) and Various Angry Mob Clan Member Villains *Chameleon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Stampede of Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras, Ostriches and Pelicans (Jumanji) *Vultures/Buzzards - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Beetle - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Kyle Whrite (Fawn) (OC) *Wild Animals - Various Wild Animals Scenes *The Deer King - Part 1 "Circle of Life" *The Deer King - Part 2 Maelstrom 08 *The Deer King - Part 3 Bambi's First Day *The Deer King - Part 4 (A): Bambi's Pouncing Lession/(B): "The Morning Report" *The Deer King - Part 5 Bambi and Maelstrom 08's Convesation *The Deer King - Part 6 "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" *The Deer King - Part 7 The Elephant Graveyard *The Deer King - Part 8 The King of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Deer King - Part 9 The Stampede!/Great Prince's Death/Bambi's Exile *The Deer King - Part 10 Maelstrom 08 Takes Over Pride Rock *The Deer King - Part 11 Meet Woody and Buzz Lightyear *The Deer King - Part 12 Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Deer King - Part 13 Maelstrom 08 in Command/Maelstrom 08 and Kuzco's Convesation *The Deer King - Part 14 Relax the Stars/He's Alive *The Deer King - Part 15 Faline Chased Buzz Lightyear/The Reunion *The Deer King - Part 16 "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" *The Deer King - Part 17 Bambi and Faline's Argument/Diego's Wisdom/Bambi's Remember Destiny *The Deer King - Part 18 The King Has Returned/Bambi's Return/Woody and Buzz Lightyear's Distraction *The Deer King - Part 19 Bambi Confronts Maelstrom 08/Bambi Finds out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Deer King - Part 20 Bambi vs Maelstrom 08/Maelstrom 08's Death/Happy Ending *The Deer King - Part 21 End Credits ("Can You Feel The Love Tonight") Gallery Cast Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10258.jpg|Woody as Timon Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Pumbaa Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Mouse Frank.jpg|Frank as Chameleon The-Stampede-jumanji-40536769-1633-1000.jpg|Stampede of Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras, Ostriches and Pelicans as The Wildebeests Stampede Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Buzzards/Vultures Category:Amathist1998 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Spoofs